


Янтарный ворон

by Minsh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fantasy, Genderbending, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsh/pseuds/Minsh
Summary: Тсуна проводит голой рукой по сложенным чешуйкам - черным-черным и теплым, словно под толстой кожей ее самого родного существа пышет и исходит дымом настоящая печка.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Kudos: 3





	Янтарный ворон

**Author's Note:**

> На фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/9745849

Тсуна проводит голой рукой по сложенным чешуйкам — черным-черным и теплым, словно под толстой кожей ее самого родного существа пышет и исходит дымом настоящая печка. Глядя на далекие, освещенные ярко земли — с людьми, с теми, кто драконов цепями приковывает, с существами, от которых у Тсуны который год зубы крошатся, а на месте больных человеческих отрастают клыки, — она прижимается щекой к жаркому боку, трется, закрывая глаза.

Вспоминает, чтобы не хотеть сейчас же спалить человеческие города, освободить драконов, освободить рабов — позволить людям переубивать друг друга, а самой уйти далеко — и огненных ящеров с собой забрать.

Маму вспоминает. К сожалению, из людей — только ее.

Единственного человека, кто когда-либо стоял на одной ступени с Занзасом, который теперь к Тсуне наклоняется и смотрит огромными понимающими глазами в лицо. Тсуна открывает глаза и морщит губы, чувствуя, как ломко сдвигаются к переносице брови.

Нельзя.

Она тянется свободной ладонью к носу Зана, опускает ее, чувствует под кожей горячее дыхание.

«Нельзя», — эхом слышится в его голове, и Тсуна бесконечно смотрит в умные глаза — все понимающие глаза, глаза разумного существа, способного мыслить и чувствовать, несмотря ни на какие убеждения людей, считающих драконов безмозглыми тварями. Занзас, слышащий сейчас все ее мысли, резко выдыхает из ноздрей почти осязаемый пар, смотрит сердито, глаза щурит.

«Нет», — повторяет он. Тсуна кивает, с затравленным взглядом оборачивается вновь на город, отнимая руку от морды «чудовища».

И пусть. Ее любимого чудовища — первого и последнего из тех, с кем она хотела говорить, кого хотела слушать.

Ладонь — маленькая и светлая, почти нежная, если бы не сотни стычек с охотниками, когда приходилось голыми руками цепляться за острые оттопыренные чешуйки Зана и взлезать на его спину, только бы поскорее убраться — сама сжимается в кулак, прижимается к груди, где под толстыми слоями через раз мешковатой и грубой ткани бьется крошечное по сравнению с драконьим сердечко — справа, как у всех, кому посчастливилось родиться, чтобы стать драконьим наездником.

Или не посчастливилось — люди же так ненавидят драконов. И будущим драконьим всадникам эту ненависть прививают.

Тсуна губы сжимает близко, кулак к груди притискивает так, будто пытается вдавить его под кости, больно, и чувствует, как солено слезятся глаза — обжигающе, делая то, что творится на душе, еще горше.

Занзас тычется мордой в спину — ему никакой проложенный наездницей канал не нужен, чтобы знать, о чем она думает.

О том, кем была раньше. До того, как впервые с ним заговорила — посмотрела осознанно в большие сердитые глаза, услышала низкий голос в ушах. До того, как стала истинной наездницей.

Он выдыхает ей в шею, трется носом о волосы и Тсуна прикрывает глаза, отворачивается от города и берет в руки большую морду — гладит, словно большого кота, и Занзас позволяет.

Ему самому есть за что себя винить, о чем жалеть в этой жизни, по чему плакать — были бы у него только слезы. Но он дракон.

Ему не положено.

Не было положено, пока Тсуна впервые не взяла его морду в свои руки — тогда еще не настолько испещренные шрамами, — пока она впервые не услышала его голоса. А теперь все можно.

И когда-нибудь он расскажет. Повинится, услышит, что его давно простили, если когда-то вообще считали виноватым. Поплачет.

Но пока его всадница лишь перерождается и думать об этом рано — ее надо беречь и учить. Может, лет через сто.

А сегодня Тсунаеши взбирается на спину своего дракона и руками обвивает большие рога, кидая на людской город последний взгляд — надеясь, что больше ей не придется его увидеть. И людей увидеть — тоже.

Мама мертва давно. А других причин возвращаться в города у нее уже давно нет.


End file.
